The Silent Cry
by Redsoxrules
Summary: [Book One of The Dark Path] Four new clans, ones that have never been seen before, must survive a harsh and cruel winter that will test bonds and trusts.
1. Prologue

A quarter moon was rising on a leaf-covered forest, turning the landscape silver. The silence was only broken by a sharp yowl coming from a marsh nearby. There were two cats crowding beside a fallen queen. A dark shape tried to move the fallen cat back into cover but was pushed aside.

"Move out Sprucepaw! Go and fetch me some sticks!" Hissed a dark grey shape.

"Yes Wolfnose!" The apprentice dashed out towards the territory. Wolfnose moved towards the she-cat and turned her to her side. 'This is all wrong. What is a loner even doing here? What is taking that apprentice so long?' Wolfnose lifted his head outside of the bush to find a black cat pestering Sprucepaw. It was the CreviceClan deputy, Condorwhisker.

"Sprucepaw! Bring those sticks here now!" Wolfstride snapped. "I am Wol-" he started but was stopped by the grey tom.

"What is going on? Why is this rogue here?" The warrior edged towards his fallen she-cat.

"Condorwhisker I need you to fetch Bumblestrike. We need an expert to deliver these kits." Wolfnose started pushing back the tom. The fallen cat started to hiss in pain, her white fur fluffing out. Wolfnose grabbed the sticks and started to assist the loner.

"Stay back, kittypet. I'll help her now." The white cat quickly grabbed the stick that was offered to her and bit down. Sprucepaw stood back and waited for more instructions.

"I'll need to help her push. Go to camp. I don't trust Condorwhisker." The brown tom nodded and took off into the underbrush. The dark grey tom went back to the she-cat's belly and started kneading.

"Come on, you can do thi-"

"Shut up! I'm trying!" The warrior stopped for a moment but continued silently. Soon enough three kits appeared. The white queen made no movements to lick or feed her kits. Wolfnose nudged her and put his head upon her chest. The loner was dead along with two of her kits.

"I got Bumblestrike, Wolfnose! She's right her-" The apprentice stopped in his tracks.

"Move out of the way Sprucepaw, time is not something i have much of." The old she-cat pushed him to the side but soon froze. "Wolfnose that's a lot of blood that queen. Is... She dead?"

Wolfnose looked up from the last kit. "Bumblestrike, the loner just… bled out. I couldn't..." Bumblestrike stopped him.

"You did all you could Wolfnose." She licked his cheek. "We have to make sure her kit lives. Sprucepaw you still have the herbs? Good, pass them here." The medicine cat went to work licking the white tom kitten. Sprucepaw looked up to his mentor.

"What are we going to do with him? We can't leave a kit out here."

"Waspleaf can take him in." Condorwhisker was back, striding into the bush.

"Your mate is fine with taking in another kit?" Bumblestrike asked stopping her licking and causing the kit to whine.

"We can handle it. It's the least i can do." The four cats stood over the small kit, eventually burying his mother and siblings. Condorwhisker grabbed the white kitten and the group strode back to CreviceClan.


	2. Chapter 1

The tall trees were bending in the wind. The long grass flattened beneath Duckpaw's feet. He felt as though he could run for a hundred moons without stopping. The yellow tom lifted his head towards the stars above him, seeing shapes dance high above his head. Was he mistaken or was one of the shapes coming down? Duckpaw could make out a ginger cat floating down towards him. The cat turned his head towards the apprentice in confusion, before leaning forward, taking in Duckpaw's appearance. The starry warrior started to whisper, so quietly that Duckpaw could not hear him at first, but soon the voice grew. The molly's voice grew so loud, that Duckpaw felt that he would become deaf if the cat did not stop soon.

"DUCKPAW! WAKE UP YOU GREAT LUMP!" The yellow tom rises from his nest in alarm, bumping into the rather small warrior above him.

"Patchcreek?"

"No, I'm Juniperstar." Duckpaw looked up at the tortoiseshell above him.

"Wasn't Juniperstar a tom?" His mentor groaned and pushed him out of his nest.

"You better hurry up Ducky. We're doing hunting crouches today." Patchcreek pushed her way out of the den and was already leaving camp when Duckpaw caught up. He had to quicken his pace and squeeze through the camp's spiked protection.

"Haven't we already been over this though?" The warrior did not answer him until they entered the training place.

"If you want the truth, you are horrible at hunting Duckpaw. That's why I'm bringing you out again. You need to master this in order to even have a hope of becoming a warrior." Her green eyes closed for a while and she took a deep breath. "You can master it though. If all of your siblings can, so can you." Duckpaw sighed and took his place across from his mentor. The rather large apprentice started to lower his body and tail, trying to space his paws out evenly.

"Good, just space out you paws more, and don't keep your tail too low. You would brush the leaves." Duckpaw tried to widen his paws more and lifted his tail a bit. "It looks better. But standing here will do nothing for either of us. Come on, you need actual practice." The lithe she-cat started to jog deeper towards the forest, stopping to let Duckpaw catch up.

The yellow tom was walking a bit behind his mentor when he saw Swallowpaw and Tawnypaw deeper in the dead leaves. The siblings were catching a lot of prey for leaf fall.

"Hurry up Duckpaw, we can't bother them. They're on their assessments. We're heading towards the old birch anyways." the apprentice gulped. They were heading towards HummockClan. The two clans were never on good terms after the recent battle for the old birch. That was when Swallowpaw and Tawnypaw's father Elmscar died. His death affected his mate, Streammist, so much, she moved to the elder's den leaving behind Swallowpaw, Tawnypaw, Treepaw, and Larkpaw. 'Poor Larkpaw and Treepaw, they wouldn't get to be a warrior like their father.' thought Duckpaw. He's stuck being a medicine cat.

"Here we are." The duo stopped around a tall birch tree and several bare bushes. "Can you scent anything Duckpaw?' Patchcreek lifted herself a bit higher. She always was the best tracker Duckpaw knew.

"Uhh... I smell a mouse. And a vole."

"Well, go get them." the yellow apprentice got up and started to sniff the air once more. The mouse's scent was stale, but the vole's was near and fresher. He started to pad along the birch tree when further up ahead he saw the vole go under a bush. Duckpaw started to slowly sneak towards said bush and lowered himself into the crouch.

'Lower your body, space your paws, and keep you tail a bit up.' He thought over and over. The vole was shuffling around when it stopped for a moment. Duckpaw froze lowering himself further. "I don't think it spotted me. I can still get it." he crept towards the vole, only leaping at the last second. The vole tried to scramble away, but its neck was caught and Duckpaw lifted his prey.

"Good job Duckpaw. Your pounce could use a little more work, but you had some great improvement with your crouch. We need to bring it back to camp. You can give it to the queens once we get back." Patchcreek moved away from the apprentice and turned. "Let's get moving."


	3. Chapter 2

The walk back to camp was cold and silent. Duckpaw padded along his sleek mentor who kept her gaze forward. The apprentice adjusted his prey and quickened his pace. The bare tree limbs above them swayed lightly in the winds. It seemed it might storm soon.

'A storm when it's this cold will bring snow...' Duckpaw thought, 'I hate snow...' Any sort of bad weather was bad news. The bushes would grow heavy and snow would drive prey to dens. Leaf-bare was truly upon the forest now.

"Go on and give your prey Duckpaw." His mentor mewed. Duckpaw's eyes flicked upwards. They were already back? The walk to the hunting grounds felt longer than that. The pair pushed through the entrance and parted ways. Patchcreek went towards her peers and Duckpaw went to one of the smaller dens in the camp.

"Swiftclaw? Would you like some vole? I just caught it myself." The yellow tom pushed through the bush towards the black queen that was resting. Her yellow eyes opened and lay upon the large apprentice.

"Ah yes, thank you Duckpaw. Come and rest for a bit. Patchcreek has got you running everywhere, huh?"

"No, not really." the tom laid the prey next to the queen and settled down. Swiftclaw quickly gulped the prey down and purred softly.

"I think they could be coming any day now."

Duckpaw tilted his head in confusion. "Who could be coming? Oakbee?" The black she-cat snorted shaking her head.

"No you ball of fluff! My kits. Sometimes I can feel them... wriggling..." Duckpaw gagged.

"Ugh wriggling? That's weird Swiftclaw." Swiftclaw huffed and turned away.

"I can't imagine what Waspleaf went through carrying all four of you. Must have been horrible!" The she-cat started to groom her.

"I would imagine you could head out. It's sunhigh so Patchcreek won't try to rope you into anything." Duckpaw stretched himself out and shook his pelt.

"Thanks for the chat Swiftclaw!" The black queen shook her head and waved the apprentice out.

The yellow tom pushed his way through the den, making his way to the middle of camp. He looked around the clearing seeing Swallowpaw and Tawnypaw.

'They both seemed to be very proud about all the prey they caught. They should be having their warrior ceremony any moon now.' Duckpaw thought. The large tom walked towards the pair.

"Good hunting Tawnypaw and Swallowpaw!" He mewed pushing Tawnypaw in the shoulder.

"Ha! Thanks! They'll have to make us warriors now!" The brown tabby puffed out his chest raising his head high. Swallowpaw chuffed her brother on the ear.

"Hush you mouse brain! If they hear you talking like that, Antstar will never make us warriors!" she turned her head away towards Duckpaw. "Thank you Duckpaw. I just hope Larkpaw and Treepaw are okay with us becoming warriors soon..." The silver tabby straightened her back.

"You worry too much Swallowpaw! Larkpaw wanted to be a medicine cat, remember? And Treepaw is training to be a seer!" Tawnypaw nonchalantly shrugged. Swallowpaw narrowed her eyes but suddenly turned around.

"Hush everyone, there's Cricketpad and Brightfire! They were talking with Antstar..." "It must be about our ceremony!" Tawnypaw shoved his sister aside and jogged towards his mentor.

"Hey! Ugh... See you later Duckpaw." Swallowpaw padded after him and was gone as quickly as her brother.

"Uh yeah! Later." Duckpaw deflated. Everyone seemed to be moons ahead of him and was just fine leaving him behind. The yellow tom got up and was ready to leave when a yowl broke out.

"All cats who are old enough to hunt come forth to the Old Stump!"

That was Antstar! Duckpaw scrambled towards the stump, bumping into several cats that were already sitting down. He almost tumbled over his sister Haypaw.

"Watch out Duckpaw! You could've killed me!" Haypaw hissed quietly.

"Sorry Haypaw! Has Antstar said anything yet?" The tabby she-cat shook her head.

"No, but no cat would be able to tell with how loud you're being!" Duckpaw gulped and sat down.

Antstar was sitting proudly upon the stump that marked the middle of their camp. "Today we have two apprentices who are ready to become warriors of CreviceClan." The black leader turned her head towards Swallowpaw and Tawnypaw and motioned them to come forward. "Cricketpad, is Swallowpaw ready?" Cricketsong nodded solemnly.

"She has trained hard. I believe she is ready for the duties of warriors." Antstar nodded back and turned to the sky before her.

"I, Antstar, leader of CreviceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Antstar lowered her head towards the silver apprentice and spoke once more.

"Swallowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Swallowpaw raised herself towards her leader and mewed loudly for all to hear, "I do."

Antstar straightened herself and smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swallowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Swallowheart. StarClan honors your cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CreviceClan." Duckpaw and his clanmates yowled the new warrior's name in excitement. Antstar rested her muzzle on the warrior's head, and Shiverheart licks the black leader's shoulder. Swallowheart bowed and then turned to the mob of cats before the stump. Antstar waited until her clan quieted down before continuing.

"We still have one more ceremony to perform. Brightfire, is Tawnypaw ready?" Brightfire nodded quickly.

"He has trained well and is ready for the duties of a warrior."

"Then I, Antstar, leader of JuniperClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and i commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Antstar's tail flicked towards the tabby before her.

"Tawnypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The apprentice froze for a moment as if in shock, but caught himself.

"I do, Antstar."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tawnypaw from this moment on you will be known as Tawnyfrost. StarClan honors your determination, and now we welcome you as a full warrior of CreviceClan." The leader rested her muzzle on his head and Tawnyfrost licked her shoulder.

"May StarClan guide both of your paths. Clan dismissed!"

Duckpaw remained, going to congratulate the newly made warriors, but was soon pushed aside by Patchcreek.

"Come on Duckpaw. You can't hide from me forever."

Duckpaw eyes widen in alarm. "I would never hide from you!"

"Yeah, yeah. We're going to the battle grounds to train with Oakbee and Beepaw." Patchcreek batted at his ear and padded away. The yellow apprentice scrambled to his feet and hurried after his mentor. Duckpaw could not wait for battle training. After all, being a warrior was more than hunting some stupid prey and if he wanted to catch up with Swallowheart and Tawnyfrost he would need more than size. He couldn't wait to just crush his sister Beepaw in battle with some new moves. She wouldn't even know what hit her! Duckpaw padded along happily next to his mentor. The two were out of camp, heading deeper into the snow-covered bushes.


	4. Chapter 3

Across the camp, the soon-to-be medicine cat had his own plans other than training. Larkpaw tapped his tail on the cold ground of the medicine den. His rather old mentor Bumblestrike had started blacking out again, much to his dismay. He couldn't learn anything with her feeble mind anymore.

She was in much better shape early this season. But it seemed the cold had gotten to her. It would be better for her to be in the elder's den than out in the field trying to heal wounds or deliver kits. Larkpaw shuddered at the thought of one of the queens dying due to either Bumblestrike forgetting or altogether using the wrong herbs. But he couldn't help but want her to stay as the Medicine cat. She still has some of her mind and the brown tom did not want her to turn out like his mother Streammist. She retired early due to his father's death and now does nothing! He doesn't even think she went out to see her kits' ceremonies. Larkpaw and his siblings had moved on, so why couldn't she? Furthermore, why did his brother and sister get their names before him?

Larkpaw stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. He was getting stuck inside his own mind again. It isn't his siblings or his mother's fault. It isn't Bumblestrike or Antstar. He would get his warrior name when StarClan was ready, or if Bumblestrike became an elder. Whichever one would happen first. 'It might be the latter if we don't get a move on to the moon tree.' Larkpaw chuckled. 'At least there, I could meet with Vinepaw and see how the others are doing.'

He snapped out of his thoughts when Bumblestrike started to cough violently. Larkpaw rushed to her side pushing her towards her nest. She would need to rest to even think about making to the moon tree.

"Mark my words you HummockClan scoundrels, you have no place in our land... We can't let them in here Bramblethorn. They just want... Our… Food..." Once one paw was in her nest, Bumblestrike passed out, starting what seemed to be a peaceful snore. Larkpaw sighed and continued nudging her body into the nest. Once he was satisfied he looked sadly upon the old she-cat. Everyday she seemed to forget more and more. The medicine gathering always seems to help, but only for a little while.

She had been through so many seasons that she knew about three leaders before Antstar. Bumblestrike could never say their names however.

"It's a secret, Larkpaw. One day you'll learn yourself." When she was younger Bumblestrike would tell him of one leaf-bare that had almost starved the entire clan. Any kits that were born had starved and even the old leader, Wildstar had perished. Only

Bumblestrike and about two of the elders remember that time.

The brown apprentice hopes that such a time will never occur again. Larkpaw wouldn't know what to do if anyone he knew got seriously hurt. He pushed himself up and dragged himself towards his own nest. The clan can handle themselves for a while. He had to get some rest before the medicine cat gathering tonight. Larkpaw settled down, looked at the spotted she-cat one more time, and then let sleep overtake him.


	5. Chapter 4

"Bramblethorn wake up! We have to go to the medicine cat meeting." Larkpaw groaned. It seemed Bumblestrike was awake and calling him by the wrong name again... The old cat moved away and started digging into a nearby herb pile. Larkpaw stretched his long body and shook out his brown fur. He got up and nudged his mentor.

"Come on Bumblestrike. If we leave now we shouldn't be late." Bumblestrike lifted her head towards the young cat.

"Of course Bramblethorn... Do you think we'll see Froglegs there?"

Larkpaw mewed quietly, "Bumblestrike... Froglegs is..." he paused. "He might be there. We will have to go now and see." The spotted she-cat nodded happily and got to her paws.

The duo left the camp, heading north towards the old thunderpath. It was not too long of a walk, but with a very old cat that couldn't walk faster than a snail, it felt like a thousand moons. Larkpaw took the lead, guiding his mentor towards the border of CreviceClan and RuinClan. Lifting his head, he saw the old two-leg path that still had a few monsters left, decaying and empty. The brown apprentice then turned, nudging his mentor to the east.

"The moon glyph is just down here Bumblestrike. Hurry, we don't want to disturb the seers" Bumblestrike lifted her own head and sniffed the air. In the night air she seemed younger, but Larkpaw knew that couldn't be true.

"Let's go Bramblethorn. It's time for the meeting." Larkpaw sighed in relief. He could only hope that Bumblestrike would not speak of him tonight. It wouldn't be hard to explain to the other cats but it sure would be embarrassing.

The two medicine cats moved down the slope and slid into a small cave. Larkpaw pushed Bumblestrike through the opening and soon followed her.

'If only she was as young as her siblings, Wolfnose and Patchcreek. This whole trip would be no problem.' The brown tom thought. He looked around the dark cave, his eyes adjusting and spotting several cats.

The first cat he saw was the youngest fully trained medicine cat, Feathershine. She was a white cat with grey patches and her blue eyes glinted in the darkness. Feathershine seemed very tired and annoyed with the smaller ginger she-cat beside her. She had to take on full duties and train a new apprentice after her old mentor Darkleaf passed away suddenly. Larkpaw hoped he would get his full name before Bumblestrike's passing.

"Psst, Larkpaw. What took you two so long? We've been waiting forever. It's almost sunrise!" A brown tom, much like Larkpaw, spoke quietly. Larkpaw shook his head and shushed his worried friend.

"It is not! The snow just slowed us down. You know we aren't the fastest cats."

Vinepaw snorted. "You CreviceClan cats couldn't outrun a snail!" Larkpaw rolled his eyes and looked toward Vinepaw's mentor. "Hey, is Ratwillow okay? She seems worried about something." The younger apprentice flicked his ears.

"Yeah she's alright. I've told you about Quailflight right? She's had her kits recently and Ratwillow doesn't like to leave kits without looking over them a thousand times."

Vinepaw continued chatting to Larkpaw, with the older tom nodding in agreement.

Soon enough Larkpaw spaced out, looking around the cave once more. Did Aloeleaf and Leopardpaw just arrive?

'I guess SummitClan is the furthest away from here... At least we can start." Aloeleaf padded towards the medicine cats and nudged her apprentice to the group of apprentices. The tom muttered something that Larkpaw couldn't quite hear, but whatever it was Aloeleaf shushed him and pushed the tom away.

"Oh! Hey Leopardpaw! Seems that you're still gro-" Larkpaw quickly covered Vinepaw's mouth, only letting muffled mews come out.

"Hello Leopardpaw. How is everything in SummitClan?" Larkpaw loudly spoke, his tail still covering his friend's muzzle. Leopardpaw lifted his head towards Larkpaw's voice.

"Everything is okay. Nothing too interesting has happened."

Larkpaw nodded violently, but the tom almost cried out when Vinepaw bit his tail. Leopardpaw looked in Vinepaw's direction and shook his head. He paced back to his mentor and sat by here. Larkpaw sighed and moved his tail away. Vinepaw spat out in disgust.

"What was that for you big lump?" Larkpaw snapped his head towards his friend.

"Have you not heard anything? His parents died from greencough." Vinepaw deflated.

"I didn't. I guess that's why you didn't tease him." Larkpaw nodded, grooming his tail.

"You two come on. We must head deeper in the tunnels before the moon disappears." Aloeleaf called. The older cats stood next to a tunnel that leads deeper into the caves. It seemed they were waiting for their chat to end. The two apprentices hurried, flustered from being called out. Vinepaw and Larkpaw parted ways, moving to stand next to their mentors.

As they passed by the seers' dens, Larkpaw caught a glimpse of four cats. Rosethorn, Dawntail, Mousepaw, and Treepaw, his brother. They were all sound asleep, something that Larkpaw was glad for. Seers got to see StarClan cats all the time, but medicine cats were less lucky. It seemed that Feathershine and Lilypaw were next to them, leaving Larkpaw and Bumblestrike to take the front. Bumblestrike peered deeper into the tunnels in wonderment, as though she has never seen them before. Larkpaw scooted around his mentor, brushing along her. If she had forgotten the way, then he would have to be her guide.

He had been down this way many times since he first started his training. He lead the group deeper into the caves, down into the depths. When light started to shine, Larkpaw knew they were at the moon tree.

"We're here. Is everyone ready?" Ratwillow pushed Larkpaw aside, walking into the open cavern.

In front of the cats was an ancient wall that held the visage of a tree, old and grand. Moonlight seemed to be scattered around it, catching in its rocky branches. Maybe once the tree had caretakers and visitors, but even now it was still shining. This tree has connections to so many cats, that Larkpaw could not ever hope to know all of their names. The group padded carefully along the jagged rocks that covered the ground. Larkpaw glanced towards his mentor who was paw steps behind him. Her eyes seemed to clear before the light glow. The healers crept towards the base of the tree, trying not to slip and fall. It was time to meet with their ancestors.

His friend had already pressed his muzzle to the cold stone. It seemed Vinepaw had become unconscious, but Larkpaw knew better. All medicine cats fell into a sleep like state under this glyph's influence. Soon enough, the other cats followed pressing their heads onto the tree. Larkpaw turned to his mentor and saw that she was already in the visiting state. The brown apprentice pushed himself forward and succumbed to the glow.

Larkpaw felt as though he was traveling somewhere far away and had not eaten for days. He stumbled to his feet and gazed about his surroundings. He was in what looked like CreviceClan land, but with more of a ghastly glow. Larkpaw wasn't in CreviceClan, but in the clan of the dead.

"Welcome back Larkpaw." a hollow voice spoke from the bushes beside the tom. The apprentice turned and saw a starry shape. When he looked closer it was clear it was his father, Elmscar. His father looked very different here then when he was alive. Elmscar's eyes had no color anymore; instead they shone brightly like the sun. From his paws, dust arose swirling across the clearing floor. Larkpaw could see that his father did not carry the scar that matched his namesake, but instead a sported multiple bite marks across his chest and neck.

This cat did not look like his father, no; it reminded Larkpaw more of something trying to look likes him. It carried none of what he could remember as his father's scent, only the musk of fallen leaves.

"You have grown so much Larkpaw. I'm proud of you and your siblings." His father's mouth did not move when he spoke. Only a fine mist came out from his muzzle, joining the dust that now clouded the area.

"I've come for advice Elmscar. It's about Bumblestrike." Larkpaw mewed quietly, not looking directly at the dead cat before him.

"Of course. She has grown too old for her role. The longer she stays as medicine cat the more likely danger is to come to CreviceClan."

The bigger tom sat down and motioned for Larkpaw to do the same. When he compiled, Elmscar continued.

"You are twelve moons now Larkpaw. You have been trained well. Your name will come soon enough, but not in this meeting." Larkpaw deflated, disappointment in his eyes.

"If I have trained well, why can't I get my name? Tawnyfrost and Shiverheart have theirs. I don't understand." Elmscar turned away and lowered his head.

"I am no medicine cat or seer son. I cannot pick a name for you or tell you when you are truly ready. But I can still help you." The big tom stood once more and nuzzled into his son's shoulder.

"Leafbare will make CreciveClan weak, but if you stand tall, I'm sure you can help." His father sat proudly looking out into the starry forest. "It is your duty after all, same as Treepaw's, Tawnyfrost's, and Shiverheart's. You must support your clan." Larkpaw stood stiffly. Elmscar pulled away and started to drift off. The apprentice turned and padded to where he awoke. Larkpaw settled himself down, and willed himself to sleep.

When the apprentice awoke, he found his mentor by his side still sleeping. Larkpaw turned to see the other medicine cats were all awake and were waiting for him and Bumblestrike.

"Finally. We've been waiting for you to wake. Is Bumblestrike awake too?" Feathershine reported tiredly.

"She's still asleep." Larkpaw could see the others sigh quietly.

"You can head back to your clans though. I'll keep watch over her." Ratwillow shrugged.

"If you want. I know Vinepaw and I will be leaving now. Come on, let's head back." The thin she-cat bounded upwards out the cave. Vinepaw blinked rapidly before springing after his mentor.

Leopardpaw started to stride away, leaving his mentor to trail behind, looking worried about Bumblestrike. The only two cats left were Feathershine and her new apprentice, Lilypaw. The small ginger cat looked confused and had to be dragged away by Feathershine. They both left, leaving no signs of any cats. Larkpaw sighed and lay next to his mentor. He started to space out, thinking about his meeting with his father.

"Larkpaw, are you staring off again?" Larkpaw jumped and felt his fur rise. Bumblestrike was awake and looking up towards him.

"No Bumblestrike! I wouldn't space off!" The old she-cat snorted.

"You're a horrible liar. I would have thought I taught you better." She groaned as she got up, and shook off her pelt. Larkpaw felt as though he would sneeze when dust came off of her.

"Uh, why did you sleep so lon-" Bumblestrike shushed him.

"Nothing for you to worry your empty head about. We need to head back and quick. Something big is going to happen in camp." Larkpaw bit back a retort and nodded. He promptly jogged ahead. Bumblestrike was soon on his tail and together they left the moon tree.


	6. Chapter 5

Only a few moments later, a young apprentice turned about in his nest. Duckpaw was trying to sleep after a long day of training. He just couldn't find a nice spot and why did the den feel so hot? It was leaf bare for crying out loud! The yellow tom sighed and plopped down. All he could think of was the battle training early. Of course he kicked Beepaw's butt, but Patchcreek said that sitting on a cat wouldn't work in a real battle. Oakbee tried to make Beepaw practice the belly rake, but his sister was so worried she may actually hurt Duckpaw.

'If only I trained with Goosepaw or Haypaw. They wouldn't be afraid to give me a good beating.' Duckpaw turned into his side, groaning.

'I would even take on Mousepaw, but she would just talk about stances and forms the whole time.' He sighed again and got up trying to squeeze out of the crowded den. Duckpaw didn't get far before a brown shape blocked him. It was Sprucepaw who stood in his way.

"Just sleep already you big lump." Sprucepaw pushed Duckpaw back into his nest, leaving him covered in twigs. Duckpaw groaned and tried to settle once more. He just had too much energy to ever sleep. How could anyone ever sleep on a night like this?

'Sprucepaw just doesn't know. What he's talking about..." The hefty apprentice soon fell deep into slumber.

Duckpaw awoke in an empty field. He looked around confused. This didn't look like the apprentice den. This didn't even look like CreviceClan. The yellow tom stood up and glanced around. It looked like the field went on forever. There was no sounds, wind or smells.

'What is going on? Is anyone here?' Duckpaw started to run through the open land.

He could feel the ground beneath his feet as he ran across. It was unnatural, no bumps or anything. Duckpaw kept running, seeing no changes in his surroundings until he tripped. The apprentice flipped over and crashed into the ground. Dazed, he shook his head and looked behind him. It was Swiftclaw! What was she doing here? Is she lost? Duckpaw quickly moved towards her, nudging her back. The black queen made no movements or sounds. Something was wrong with her...

"Swiftclaw? Are you okay?" There was no answer from her, no movement at all. Duckpaw padded around to face her. It was definitely Hornetclaw. Her yellow eyes had no color and her fur was wet and messy. Duckpaw had never seen his friend like this. The queen seemed to be staring down at three destroyed mice.

"Swiftclaw? Did you do this?" Duckpaw jostled her shoulder. "Please answer me. Are you okay?"

The yellow apprentice looked into the queen's face. Now that he looked closely, her mouth seemed to be moving. Swiftclaw was whispering something. Duckpaw leaned closer to try to hear her words.

"Slice with unsheathed claws against the soft flesh of the belly. Slice downward with your front paw at the face or body." Duckpaw eyes widen. 'Those were the moves we learned today... What's going on?' He shook his head and pushed Swiftclaw again. "We need to leave Swiftclaw. Get up!" He started to shake the black she-cat more violently, trying to get her to move, to do anything. He only stopped when she turned her head upwards. Her eyes were no longer colorless now. It looked like she no longer had eyes. They were dark, darker than her fur. Duckpaw started to back away in fear.

"S-Swiftclaw?" The tom kept backing up until he almost fell into a puddle. 'A puddle? This whole field wa-' Water started to rise quickly. It was already up to his flank. He started to panic! The whole field was empty before. No cats in CreviceClan could swim; the only hope he had was to get to higher ground.

'This whole field is flat, there is no way out. Swiftclaw will drown!' The tom started to wade around, the water rising higher and higher. He turned back to Swiftclaw, seeing her sitting straight looking at him.

"Swiftclaw you have to swim! Get out of here!" The water was clear, allowing him to see his paws and Swiftclaw's. The mice in front of her were gone... But Duckpaw froze when he felt something crawling up his leg. He turned and saw the torn mice crawling all over him. There were more than he could count and they looked much more like kittens. Soon enough his whole back was covered and he could not support himself. The water was high, up to his chest now, and Duckpaw could no longer take it. The weight was too great, so the tom collapsed.

A pain seared across Duckpaw's muzzle. He awoke with a start, pushing off a small shape. "Duckpaw calm down! You've had a bad dream!" Duckpaw quivered quietly, breath shaking.

"Beepaw? Is that you Beepaw?" His sister was on the floor looking up to him.

"You were just having a nightmare Ducky." She got up and nuzzled into his fur.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Duckpaw sighed and plopped onto his nest.

"It was... Weird. I was in a field and I saw Swiftclaw. She was crying or something over four mice. Then water started to rise and mice started to drown me and-" Beepaw quickly shushed him.

"It's okay now. You're awake. But Duckpaw, this is serious. You're always turning in your sleep and stuff. I think you should see Bumblestrike." Duckpaw scoffed and pushed his sister out of his nest.

"I'm okay Beepaw. I've only just had a nightmare." Beepaw shook her round head and pushed him back.

"We need to get to our mentors. We've been assigned border patrol. The large tom nodded and crawled out of the apprentice's den. Beepaw followed closely behind him and bumped into his flank when she saw their mentors.

"See? Looks like we're going with Cricketpad and Eaglefur." Duckpaw blinked and quickly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we should hurry. I hope they don't yell at us." Beepaw flicked his shoulder.

"They would yell at you for sleeping in, not me. I won't help you there, Duckpaw." The yellow tom deflated and shuffled over to Patchcreek.

"Great job waking your brother Beepaw." Beepaw's mentor spoke in praise. Oakbee got up and nodded towards Eaglefur.

"I think everyone is here. Let's get going." Patchcreek and Cricketpad took the lead out of the camp. Cricketpad quietly mewed what they had found earlier on dawn patrol.

"Brightfire and I saw some fox tracks near the old birch. They seemed to lead towards our camp, so Condorwhisker sent us out again to check it out." Duckpaw glanced towards his sister behind him. She seemed calm and ready, but this didn't loosen his nerves. Foxes were dangerous creatures that could kill a grow cat. In the winter they could had their own kits, which would be even worse.

Duckpaw's clanmates didn't look too worried, despite all the elder stories about foxes. Flowertuft lost most of her tail to a hungry fox and Breezeear had multiple bite marks on his back. Streammist's mate had also died from a nasty encounter with a fox. Duckpaw did not look forward to this patrol. The group lead themselves deeper in the bushes following the oddly shaped tracks.

"This is where we first found the trail. It leads closer to the border than Brightfire and I would have liked to gone." Cricketpad stated, gesturing her tail to the clearing around the old birch tree.

"We better hurry. If it snows anymore the tracks will disappear." Eaglefur stepped forward, edging closer to the trail. The group froze when a yowl rang across the forest.

"CreviceClan intruders! Stop right there!" A high-pitched mew echoed across the bushes.

"Stay where you are. I'll handle this." Oakbee quietly hissed to the others. The brown tabby straightened himself and held his head high. Only a moment later, a small apprentice burst from the snow.

"Hootpaw! I told you to wait!" Another cat joined the apprentice. Duckpaw felt his fur start to rise. This new cat was huge! Several scars decorated his pelt and his claws looked pretty sharp. The new warrior looked away from the apprentice next to him and turned to the patrol.

"You're awfully close to our land Eaglefur. Should I remind you what happened the last time you crossed?" Eaglefur's ears flattened as his tail swayed across the snow. The grey tabby spoke again, this time to the whole group. "Why would a bunch of CreviceClan cats want to stray so close to HummockClan?"

Before any cat could speak, the calico apprentice next to him hissed loudly, but Oakbee was calm when confronting the pair.

"We have been following a fox trail Smoketalon. Surely the great deputy of HummockClan could see that." Duckpaw's eyes darted between the two toms. Smokethistle chuckled and shook his head.

"I can Oakbee. I'm sure you'll be glad to know that we haven't seen any fox tracks on our border." Oakbee quietly laughed along.

"I see you have a new apprentice? Are Flintripple's kits apprentices?" The two warriors started to chat, leaving the apprentices confused.

"Hey, Beepaw? Do you know this tom?" Beepaw glanced over at her brother.

"No, I haven't. Seems like Oakbee knows him." Duckpaw nodded slowly, before turning to his mentor. Patchcreek looked agitated and Cricketpad didn't look any better.

'Eaglefur is still fluffing up his fur,' Duckpaw thought, 'and that she-cat, Hoppaw, doesn't look too happy with us.' Duckpaw was snapped out of his thinking when Oakbee said his goodbyes. What would they say to Antstar? They didn't find anything because they had a friendly chat with the deputy of HiddenClan?

It seems that what the others were thinking, because as soon as the pair had left, they questioned Oakbee.

"What were you thinking? You couldn't wait another moon or two for the gathering?" Patchcreek spat at the tabby.

"Please Patchcreek. You heard him. They saw no signs of the fox. Plus that scent was already fading." The tortoiseshell didn't further pursue answers and instead huffed and stalked back to camp. Duckpaw quickly followed her, as did the rest of the group. Hopefully Condorwhisker or Antstar wouldn't be too angry.


	7. Chapter 6

'I wish I could just shut up sometimes...' Duckpaw thoughts wandered as Condorwhisker approached the patrol group. His father was always a commanding presence and as such Condorwhisker was in charge of sending out patrols and leading skirmishes. He was more of the cat who got their paws dirty than Antstar.

"Did you find anything Oakbee?" Duckpaw could feel the tension like it was some ice on a pond. Sooner or later it would break and they would all fall in.

"No Condorwhisker. There were only tracks and an old scent. We found no other traces." Condorwhisker glanced around the group, skipping over Duckpaw and Beepaw, until he rested his gaze on Eaglefur. The cream tom was still fluffed up and looked anxious.

"Eaglefur? Did you see something?" Eaglefur stopped for a moment, as though he was a kit caught tearing up a nest.

"No Condorwhisker. We only saw the tracks. Nothing else." Condorwhisker paused for a moment of consideration.

"I'll go on and tell Antstar. You can go on about with your day." The grey tom strode away to a pile of rocks near the north end of camp. The group soon disperses across the camp leaving Duckpaw in their wake.

Once again the yellow tom was alone with nothing to do. Duckpaw stood for a moment in the middle of camp thinking about the last time everyone just seemed to leave him.

'Oh right! I went to check in on Swiftclaw!' The apprentice shot up and bolted to the nursery. He slowed down as he approached the entrance. Duckpaw poked his head inside the large bush and saw only his mother and Jayfire. "Hey Waspleaf?" A yellow queen lifted her head off of her paws.

"Yes Duckpaw? What is it? Are you here to visit me?" Duckpaw gulped. "Yes and no... I wanted to check on Swiftclaw." His mother's green eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I think she was dragged off by a two-leg... You'll never see her again." The large apprentice froze.

'Hornetclaw was taken? I need to go tell Oakbee and Antstar and Con-' Waspleaf started to laugh loudly. Duckpaw stopped his train of thought. How could his mother laugh in a time like this?

"I'm joking Duckpaw. She's having her kits in the medicine den." Duckpaw sighed in relief and started to exit.

"Hold on you big lump! You better not head in there. Come over here, let's talk." The yellow queen pulled the apprentice towards her nest and started to lick his ears.

"Waspleaf, I'm not a kit anymore. You can't groom me!" Waspleaf only hummed contently as she flattened some fur on top of his head. Duckpaw got up quickly, knocking Waspleaf off.

"I just remembered Patchcreek wanted to see me for a very important mission! Goodbye Waspleaf!" The yellow tom quickly raced out of the nursery leaving behind two very amused queens.

Duckpaw was glad to be out of that situation. The last time he had been with Waspleaf was his ceremony. The nursery was very crowded with five six-moon kits. Duckpaw shook his head in disbelief. How could his mother groom him now? He was eight moons, basically a warrior! Duckpaw just could not understand her sometimes.

The yellow tom got up and started to move towards the medicine den when he saw Oakbee head inside.

'Oh right, Swiftclaw is having her kits. I hope it's going well.' Duckpaw wonder if he would be able to train one of them. 'Antstar will probably give one to herself. She hasn't had an apprentice in forever.' Duckpaw decided to continue his line of thought, which delved deeper and deeper. 'But if I never get to train an apprentice? How will I ever become deputy? What if Antstar thinks I'm too big to train an apprentice? What if-' Duckpaw was startled out of his wild thoughts by a yellow shape on top of him.

This seemed to be happening a lot recently.

"Duckpaw what are you doing in the middle of camp? Couldn't you see us walking here?" It was his siblings Goosepaw and Haypaw, with the former being right on top of him looking down. The large apprentice took into consideration her words and looked around. As far as he could see the camp was empty beside Goosepaw and Haypaw. They could have just walked around him. Goosepaw looked amused and was trying to hold in his laughter. Duckpaw pushed the yellow tabby off of him and started to hold her down.

"Alright, alright, I give! Get off of me you mouse brain!" Duckpaw released his older sister and watched as she shook herself.

"I just wanted to see how your new moves were. I also heard from a little bird you went on a patrol?" Haypaw narrowed her eyes, much like their mother did. Duckpaw gulped at the sight.

"Yeah, Me and Beepaw went on a patrol for foxes. Nothing really happened though." Goosepaw rolled his eyes in amusement.

"You still got to go on a patrol Ducky. Neither I or Haypaw have gone on one yet." Duckpaw started to lick his chest. He was not going to add fuel to the fire of his embarrassment by saying anything. Haypaw lifted her head high.

"I just don't understand Goosepaw. First they keep Bumblestrike as medicine cat and then they let cats like Duckpaw and Beepaw on patrols? It's crazy!" Goosepaw turned his head in confusion but stopped when he saw his sister's face.

"Ah yes," the white tom's voice took on a posh air, "I cannot believe what CreviceClan has turned into." Duckpaw stopped his grooming.

"You both are just jealous! Beepaw and I totally went on a patrol because we're good!" His voice grew louder as his fur fluffed up.

"Bumblestrike is still a medicine cat, because she's good!" The large tom got to his feet and stormed off, once more leaving behind his family. The pair sat for a moment stunned.

"Do you think he knew we wer-" Haypaw shook her head.

"You know Duckpaw has no sense. Come on, let's find our mentors." Duckpaw stomps off towards to the elder's den. He just couldn't believe his siblings! If Bumblestrike were not fit for her duty, wouldn't Antstar do something? Haypaw and Goosepaw just made no sense whatsoever! The yellow tom barreled into the small den near the back of the camp. The elder's den was the smallest den in the camp and in the colder seasons it could get pretty cramped. Duckpaw poked his head through the opening, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness.

"Howdy Duckpaw! What brings you over here?" It was Flowertuft that answered, raising her head.

"Sorry for interrupting Flowertuft. Can I come in?" The orange elder nodded. She shifted over leaving a large space for Duckpaw. He settled down and glanced over the empty nests.

"Where are Breezeear and Buzzardleap?" Flowertuft shrugged and started to groom Streammist's silver coat.

"They're out and about, thinking they're young cats." retorted a content Streammist. Flowertuft cuffed the youngest elder's ear. Duckpaw hummed and sat watching the two for a while.

"You wouldn't happen to have a story, would you Flowertuft?" The elder stopped licking and turned to the apprentice.

"Don't you have some duties Duckpaw? Go on! Shoo!" She started to push him out of the den.

Duckpaw was, once again, kicked out. Seems like no one wants him to hang around.

'At least the apprentices' den will be quiet and empty.' He thought as he trotted back to the front of camp. The large tom squeezed into the den and shook his pelt. The sticks from the den always get caught in his fur and it annoyed him to no end!

"Hey Duckpaw, could you help me out over here?" Duckpaw looked towards his sister Sprucepaw and nodded. He carefully stepped over a passed out Beepaw before speaking quietly.

"What's wrong? Is the den falling apart again?"

Sprucepaw snorted in reply. "When is it not? Could you pass me that moss?" The yellow tom grabbed a wad of moss and passed it over.

"Why are you trying to fix it now? Why not later?" Sprucepaw slowly turned to him.

"Duckpaw, do you know how could it will be tonight? It's going to storm. Anyways, we should keep the den in good shape for the new kits." Duckpaw continued giving the silver apprentice moss.

"Won't the kits stay with Swiftclaw though?"

"Duckpaw please. Remember when you were a kit? You ran everywhere. I don't want an angry queen yelling at us if a kit gets stuck in here."

Sprucepaw pushed down all of the moss. It... Looked good enough.

"Speaking of Swiftclaw, we have to make her nest bigger. New kits and all."

The tom strode out of the den, moving towards the nursery. Duckpaw bounded towards his sister, slowing his pace once he caught her.

"What do you think their names will be? The kits that is." Sprucepaw shrugged in response.

"They'll probably name them after types of bugs or trees." Duckpaw nodded slowly and waited for Sprucepaw to enter the queens' residence. He followed after her. His mother was still in the den, but it seemed like she was leaving.

"I'm going to check on Swiftclaw. Jayfire don't you eat my kits now." The grey tabby queen huffed in reply, shifting to her side. Waspleaf shook her head and pushed past the two apprentices. The two waited for their mother to leave before they closed in on their target.

"How big should it be?" Sprucepaw's ears flicked in amusement. "Super big. Bigger than you Duckpaw." The yellow tom's eyes widened. This would take a while.

"Well, it looks good to me." Sprucepaw glanced over to Duckpaw. The tom shrugged, causing the apprentice to become annoyed.

"Yeah, okay Duckpaw. Look, I need to go to Wolfnose and train. I'll see you later." The tabby shuffled out of the den.

Once again Duckpaw caused another cat to leave. What did he do this time? The tom could never understand his siblings and other apprentices. At least Goosepaw explained things to him. Mousepaw would just talk as if she knows everything. Duckpaw sighed, walking out of the nursery. What would he do now?


	8. Chapter 7

Swiftclaw was still squirming in pain. It seemed this was no stomachache after all. Her kits were coming! The stick in her mouth still was in one piece and moving quickly, Larkpaw slid beside her. He began to knead her stomach, remembering the times when he was a hungry kit, except now he had to help these kits. It seemed like many moons before Bumblestrike appeared in the den.

"Larkpaw, move aside. You have done enough for now. I'll take over." Larkpaw could barely nod he was so tired. None of the kits were coming but Swiftclaw still had the pain. Bumblestrike took his place and began to knead as well. She spoke softly to Streammist who was beside the queen's head. Larkpaw slinked out of the medicine den into the lowering sun's light. Much to his surprise, he bumped into a muscular brown tom that he knew very well. It was his uncle, Oakbee.

"Is she alright? Are the kits here? Why are you out here?" Larkpaw only stared blankly upwards. "You can't go in Oakbee. There are too many cats in there. Plus, Bumblestrike is handling it." The tom scrunched his face, sneering downwards. "Handling it? I could hear her cries from the forest! I'm going in." Larkpaw didn't move to stop Oakbee. He was far too tired and he knew that there was no way he could stop a full-grown warrior.

The apprentice was surprised once more when he didn't hear yowls of anger. Instead soft mews and purrs tumbled out of the medicine den. Striding his way forward, Larkpaw saw his uncle and Hornetclaw laying beside three small black kittens.

"Thank you Bumblestrike. But, Larkpaw really helped me a lot… Oh! Larkpaw. Come closer. Meet your kin." Swiftclaw's voice was light and joyous, a very different experience than the cries from just moments ago. Larkpaw awkwardly walked inside, trying to avoid pushing any cat. But, when he got to the kits, his breath was taken away. Three small balls of fluff, barely bigger than a mouse, lay before him. Dark stripes covered two of their backs, while one toke after Swiftclaw.

"What are their names?"

"We can't name them quite yet. It's… better to name them later in cause something happens." Larkpaw's mentor nodded and got to her paws. "I'll ask an apprentice to bring in some fresh moss. Oakbee, will you help me move Swiftclaw and your kits?"

The tom nodded and picked up two of the kits by the scruff. Bumblestrike picked up the smallest one, a solid black tom, and prodded Swiftclaw upwards. The queen stumbled before gaining her footing. Her mate moved to support her and the trio left the medicine den, leaving Larkpaw and Streammist.

"I'm proud of you Larkpaw. You did well." His mother strode out of the den, tail swaying behind her. Larkpaw, however, could barely take the compliment in. He quickly collapsed onto his nest, glad that Hornetclaw finally left. Maybe he could get some rest.

The air was cool as the plum-colored sand twirled and floated in the evening breeze. Duckpaw stood as close as he dared on the beach of the acidic lake, and watched the blue sun turn red as it crept down the horizon. Watching night fall behind him, he could slowly see the faint glow of the rocks as stood up.

"You know, I wonder how much life is going to take from me before it decides it's had enough."

Turning his head, the ginger tom spotted a dark brown cat, young and proud, standing besides him. Studying the warrior, Duckpaw recognized the cat as his grandfather, Buzzardleap. But... how? Why?

"Do not fear me, Duckpaw. You have a very nice dreamscape, you know. I never would have thought you were a seer, with your size and all." What was he talking about? Mousepaw was a seer, albeit an apprentice. Duckpaw was training to be a warrior!

"I am going to die soon. I can feel it. My waking self may not, but I know it will happen. I can only pray I will not meet her once I leave. I can only pray she will not try to influence you." Okay, Duckpaw must have eaten a bad mouse. What was going on? Opening his mouth, the apprentice found no sounds could escape him.

"I do not have much time here. I must give you something. A blessing of sorts." The warrior, or rather, the elder Duckpaw knew, knelt down and placed something behind his ear.

"This will protect you somewhat. Do not take it out. When Dawntail and Rosethorn come, they will understand. For now, you must wake up. Please."

Duckpaw couldn't understand what was going on. The seers? They were coming? How did Buzzardleap know this? What was-

Duckpaw awoke with a fright. Panting heavily, the tom found himself in his nest besides Goosepaw and Beepaw. It was a dream. But, feeling something foreign behind his ear, Duckpaw knew that wasn't quite true. Stumbling to his feet, the apprentice slugged himself out of the den and into the camp's clearing. No one else seemed to be awake, save for a familiar tom he had just spoke to.

"Buzzardleap-"

"Duckpaw? Why are you being so loud? Go back to sleep, it's too early for you to be up. And don't bother me!" Shocked, the ginger tom stepped back. Did Buzzardleap not remember their shared dream? Staring up at the apprentice, Buzzardleap glared behind him. "Don't put feathers in your eyes, mouse brain. You'll scare off any prey." As the elder reached for the object, Duckpaw reeled back.

"No. You gave it to me."

"No? I would never give anyone a feather-"

"Hello, Buzzardleap." A raspy voice echoed throughout the cold air. Turning, Duckpaw saw a gaunt she-cat with a long tail. Behind her was a pinkish grey she-cat who seemed to be annoyed at the camp's existence.

"Dawntail. Rosethorn. I didn't see you. Sorry, Duckpaw here was playing with feathers and I told him at his age he should-"

"Do be quiet, you old codger. Like you didn't place feathers behind your ears." Rosethorn's voice was sharp and harsh, quite a contrast to the other seer's. Her fur was patchy and spiky. Duckpaw could understand her namesake at the sorry state of her appearance.

"Rosethorn, please. We are here to see Antstar."

"Wait!" Duckpaw blocked the old cats' paths. Getting a closer look allowed him to see some type of herbs behind their own ears, much like his own or Bumblestrike's.

"You are seers, right? Do you ever have weird dreams?"

"We do not have time for this kit-"

"I dreamt that Buzzardleap gave me these feathers! And I once dreamed that Swiftclaw tore up some mice and once-"

"Calm down. You said Buzzardleap gave you these feathers?"

"Yes." Glancing towards the she-cats, Duckpaw felt nervous. "I'm not lying!"

"Of course not. Duckpaw was it? Come with us. We have things to discuss with Antstar. It will help if you are there."

Nodding, the tom followed behind the seers, leaving Buzzardleap to gawk at the trio.


End file.
